Beyond the blood
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Pequeños relatos sin relación de diferentes miembros del clan Uchiha. Momentos padre e hijo, recuerdos de hermanos o simplemente conversaciones entre amigos. Déjate llevar por el clan que más profesa el amor.
1. Buen hermano

Hola, hace mucho que tenía escrito esto. Quería hacer una serie de drabbles de los Uchihas, de todos sin olvidarme a ninguno, drabbles inconexos, pequeños relatos de los miembros de Clan que más me gusta. Realmente no son drabbles, la mayoría son viñetas y puede que algún día esté inspirada y alguno llegue a One-shot, por eso lo dejaremos en "relatos". Este clan me gusta muchísimo, porque la mayoría de sus miembros forman parte de mis personajes favoritos así que necesitaba dedicarles algo sólo a ellos.

**Aclaraciones:** Todos están ambientados en el mundo ninja. No tienen relación o contigüidad. No tengo una idea aproximada de cuantos van a ser, simplemente cada vez que me venga la inspiración y quiera escribir algo cortito de ellos aquí estará, por lo que no va a haber un ritmo de publicación.

_**Uchihas utilizados en el relato:**__ Madara y Izuna Uchiha._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes con ello, el Clan Uchiha pertenecen a Kishimoto el señor que se ocupó de matarlos a casi todos..._

* * *

.

**Buen hermano**

.

* * *

— ¡Madara!

Los pasos furiosos de la portadora de esa voz se escuchaban resonar mientras pisaba con fuerza la madera del suelo haciéndola crujir en la búsqueda de su hijo.

— ¡Madara!

El aludido sólo se encogió más debajo de su cama sintiendo un miedo que sólo su madre enfadada le podía influir. El ruido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose con fuerza hizo respingar al pequeño que se ocultaba.

— ¡Uchiha Madara!

Ya no había solución, lo había encontrado. Claro que tampoco había tenido tiempo de esconderse bien y meterse debajo de su cama había sido demasiado obvio. Reconocía que su madre enfadada era lo que más miedo le producía en su escasa vida pero como buen Uchiha, escondió el miedo tapándolo con orgullo y salió dignamente; al menos lo más dignamente que se puede salir de debajo de una cama.

— ¿Me buscabas?

— ¿Tú qué crees? No mientas, se que estabas escondido sino, ¿qué hacías debajo de la cama?

—Buscar una cosa que se me ha caído — el menor no iba a ceder aunque el furioso tic en la ceja de su madre le estaba dando tanto miedo que acabaría por orinarse encima, si no fuera claro, porque no podía hacerlo si alguien le observaba.

—Sí, tu responsabilidad ¿no?

El pequeño sólo se quedó callado.

— ¿Acaso crees que no se qué has sido tú el que le ha dicho a tu hermano que pusiera un montón de barro sobre mi cama, diciéndole que si hacía una figurita me gustaría? Pues bien se que has sido tú, el pobre me lo ha dicho entre lágrimas porque al verlo pensé que era una travesura y le grité y al parecer sólo hizo lo que tú le dijiste. El pobre de verdad pensaba que me gustaría.

—No pensé que fuera tan tonto para hacerme caso.

—Obviamente que te hace caso, sabes que te adora y que eres su ejemplo, por tu culpa le he gritado y a llorado mucho, eres muy mal hermano mayor, te quedas sin postre este fin de semana y sin ir a entrenar.

— ¿Qué? Pero okasan no...

—Sin peros.

Tras eso la mujer salió algo más calmada pero con la misma fuerza que había entrado sin escuchar a su hijo, el cual dejó escapar un suspiro. No se quejaría más, era un Uchiha y tenía su orgullo, no iba a implorar un perdón.

—Nii-san...

Madara enfocó al lugar donde provenía la voz y casi se cae del susto al ver a su hermano Izuna en su ventana.

— ¡Izuna! ¿Qué haces ahí? Vas a caerte.

Tras ayudar al menor a entrar y salvarlo de una posible caída le miró interrogante.

—Lo he escuchado todo, yo no quería que okasan te regañara.

—No importa es culpa mía, pensé que te regañaría pero no tanto, lo siento.

—No te preocupes nii-san y cuando mamá no nos vea te daré de mi postre — dijo el menor sonriendo alegremente.

Madara sólo pudo sonreírle a su hermanito y revolverle el pelo mientras le decía que se quedará ahí, que le iba a robar algunas galletas de la cocina como compensación a la bronca que su madre le había echado por su culpa.

Porqué en el fondo, él era un buen hermano. Aun con todo su orgullo Uchiha.

.

* * *

Si hay que empezar una serie de relatos Uchihas haya que hacerlo con el patriarca del clan xD Mi querido Maddy, además fue el primero que escribí.

Dicen que tras cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer, se que se refiere a relación sentimental pero vaya, creo que es obvio que a todos nos da miedo una madre enfadada, por lo que la madre del gran Madara Uchiha tenía que ser terrorífica jajaja.

Bueno no se si alguien le dará una oportunidad a estos relatos Uchihas pero si es así dejadme vuestra opinión en un review, me haría mucha ilusión ^^


	2. Las prisas no son buenas consejeras

Hola, aquí esta un segundo relato. La verdad es que quiero hacerlos de los Uchihas y a poder ser teniendo relación o narrando una situación en la que intervengan dos Uchihas, no creo que vaya a hacer relatos que traten con personas de fuera del clan. Es decir si escribo un relato de Obito hablando con Kakashi no lo voy a subir aquí, pueden salir otros personajes pero como principales han de ser Uchihas.

No he aclarado el significado del titulo, **Beyond the Blood** significa _Más allá de la sangre._

_**Uchihas utilizados en el relato:**__ Obito y Fugaku Uchiha._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**Las prisas no son buenas consejeras**

.

* * *

— ¡Ahh, no llego, no llego!

Corría por las calles, corría por los tejados y casi corría por encima de las personas, simplemente corría, Obito corría como si no hubiera un mañana, y es que una vez más llegaba tarde.

.

.

—Fugaku-san… ¿ha visto a Obito?

El aludido solo negó.

—Hmp, ese niño otra vez llega tarde, es un desastre.

—Empezamos la reunión en dos minutos, si no llega a tiempo ya me encargaré yo de castigarlo.

—Como usted diga Fugaku-san.

Finalmente Obito llegó, pero obviamente tarde, intentó escabullirse y sentare entre los demás sin ser notado pero vio claramente como los ojos de Fugaku se clavaron en él y el sudor le caía por la frente, la había liado, estaba seguro. Fingió seriedad e intentó acoplarse a los temas que estaban tratando aunque no le importaban. Una vez que acabo la reunión sacó de su bolsillo el chupachups que estaba esperando poder comerse e intentó pasar desapercibido, pero no lo logró.

— ¡Obito!

Solo en la voz de ese hombre su nombre podía dar tanto miedo, todo lo contrario que Rin, cuando ella lo llamaba era como si cantaran los ángeles y el sol brillara y…¡pero en que estaba pensando!

—Eh… ¡Hola tío Fugaku! — dijo mientras se giraba encarando a su tío y rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Has vuelto a llegar tarde, espero que tengas una buena excusa.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso, su tío no era mala persona, pero imponía demasiado. Ni siquiera era su tío propiamente, pero él le había ayudado siempre desde que era huérfano, le había facilitado el cómo vivir solo y los trámites para ingresar en la academia ninja, así que acabo llamándolo tío y teniéndole cariño y respeto. Y ese respeto era el que ahora lo asustaba.

—Bueno, verás, iba por la calle cuando vi a una ancianita con un montón de bolsas y no podía dejarla llevarlas ella claro, así que le cogí las bolsas y la acompañé y claro llegué tarde, pero yo no quería ¿eh? Intenté venir lo más rápido que pude.

—Ya… claro, ¿Cómo es Obito, que todas las ancianas de Konoha van con bolsas cuando tu vas por la calle?

—Jeje que coincidencia ¿eh?

— ¡Obito!

El chico solo pegó un respingo y lo miró a través de sus gafas con su chupachups inmóvil en la boca.

—Vas a limpiar la sala de la reunión, la quiero tan limpia que se pueda comer en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido… pero te prometo que es verdad, el chupachups me lo dio ella…

Fugaku salió y Obito empezó a limpiar, siempre tenía que aguantar las broncas de Bakakashi cuando llegaba tarde y ahora también las de su tío, él no tenía la culpa de llegar tarde. Cuando llevaba un rato limpiando la sala la voz de su tío volvió a llamarlo y cuando se giró se lo encontró con la ancianita que había ayudado a su lado.

—Obasan, ¿ha pasado algo?

—La señora dice que se te cayó algo.

—Sí, este joven tan amable me ayudo a llevar las bolsas y luego desapareció corriendo, no tuve tiempo de avisarle que se le había caído una cosa, y como vi el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda pensé en venir a buscarlo aquí.

—Entonces sí que la ayudaste…

—Te lo dije tío, señora muchas gracias no tendrías que haberte tomado la molestia, ¿Qué se me cayó?

—Jeje una foto de tu novia, es una chica muy guapa, eres un chico muy bueno te mereces esa novia tan bonita.

Los ojos de Obito se desorbitaron tras sus gafas y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, mientras abría la boca sin saber que decir, y sus manos rebuscaban en sus bolsillos por la foto de Rin, encontrando que efectivamente no estaba. La anciana extendió la foto y antes de que Obito pudiera cogerla, Fugaku la cogió y observó enarcando una ceja mientras que el joven se sentía morir de vergüenza.

—Hm espero que sea fuerte y digna para llevar el apellido Uchiha.

Obito no pudo más y se lanzó a arrancarle la foto de las manos a su tío mientras luego iba al lado de la ancianita y la cogía de la mano.

—N-no es mi novia… no aun. Me voy a acompañar a la señora a su casa, adiós tío Fugaku.

Y tras eso echó a correr aun completamente colorado tirando de la pobre anciana que le decía que no podía correr a ese ritmo y Fugaku solo dejó escapar una sonrisa, definitivamente ese Obito nunca pasaba desapercibido allá donde fuera.

.

* * *

.

Tengo la teoría de que las ancianas de Konoha acordaban en complot salir a comprar cuando Obito tenía algún compromiso...

Bueno Obito es mi personaje favorito no podía olvidarle, el ObiRin es algo que me sale solo la verdad, no lo puedo resistir...

Supongo que al quedar huérfano tan pequeño alguien le ayudaría a salir adelante, así como Hiruzen ayudaba a Naruto y después de la masacre supongo que a Sasuke. Si Fugaku era el líder del Clan Obito era relativamente su responsabilidad, vamos no creo que dejaran que los de afuera se metieran en los asuntos del Clan. No me imagino como debían aburrirse los niños en las reuniones del clan...


	3. Pequeños adultos

Intento que sean cortos pero no hay manera, este tiene un poco más de mil palabras... los Uchihas me atrapan para que escriba de ellos extensamente xD Aunque también influye que me encanta el dúo usado aquí y escribir de ellos era algo que quería desde hace tiempo.

_**Uchihas utilizados en el relato:**__ Shisui, Itachi, Kagami y Fugaku Uchiha._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**Pequeños adultos**

.

* * *

Los arboles pasaban uno tras otro en una interminable sucesión sin pausa mientras que dos niños intentaban sin éxito diferenciarlos para poder orientarse. Pero eso era un trabajo imposible, todos los arboles eran muy parecidos y ninguno llevaba un arma ninja con la cual marcar los troncos por lo que irremediablemente y en palabras simples se podía decir que se habían perdido.

Shisui caminaba con la cabeza en alto alegando estar seguro de donde estaban y de saber el lado hacia el que tenían que ir para salir del bosque, pero Itachi sabia claramente que no era más que una falsa pues si de verdad lo supiera no estarían caminando sin conseguir nada y probablemente en círculos. Igualmente seguía a su amigo pues tampoco tenían una mejor opción. Se habían subido a las copas de los arboles pero la gran extensión del bosque no les permitía ver bien hacia donde estaba la Villa.

—Seguro que estamos cerca.

Itachi suspiró antes de contestarle a su amigo pues empezaba a ver que el propio Shisui se creía sus palabras.

—Antes cuando hemos subido a los arboles no hemos visto siquiera la roca con los rostros de los Hokages, lo que significa que estábamos andando justo en la dirección contraria y la espesura cada vez mayor de los arboles indica que nos estamos metiendo en el corazón del bosque en vez de saliendo de él.

El mayor hizo un mohín ante la explicación del pequeño de cinco años que se encontraba con él. Era demasiado maduro e inteligente para esa edad.

—¡Vamos Itachi! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Pensaba que tú lo habías notado y que si te adentrabas más era por algo.

El chico de pelo ondulado miró al pequeño antes de moverse tan rápido que al parpadear ya se había perdido de vista.

—Cierto Itachi, debemos dar la vuelta.

El menor asintió y con la misma velocidad, Shisui apareció a su lado antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso adelante haciendo gala de la velocidad que tanta fama empezaba a darle en la villa.

Siguieron andando un rato en silencio hasta que Shisui se percató de que el rostro de Itachi aprecia preocupado.

—Eh, no te preocupes, seguro que Mikoto-san no te regaña demasiado, además ha sido mi culpa que nos perdiéramos.

—No estoy preocupado por eso — la voz del niño sonó creíble pero aun así su expresión mostraba preocupación.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

—Nada, solo quiero volver a casa.

Entonces Shisui lo entendió. Itachi quería volver a su casa porque desde que su hermanito Sasuke había nacido siempre quería quedarse en su hogar, sentado tranquilamente al lado de su hermano velando su sueño. Eso era extraño en un niño de apenas cinco años pero Itachi no era un niño normal y común. Él parecía un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño pues su forma de hablar y actuar así lo delataba, y la madurez solo aumentó en él al convertirse en hermano mayor. Se tomaba muy enserio su papel tanto que apenas salía ya a jugar o entrenar con él, ver a su hermanito y estar meciéndolo se había vuelto el pasatiempo preferido de Itachi Uchiha y eso era algo compresible para Shisui. Él no tenía hermanos pero entendía que probablemente el tenerlos provocaría un sentimiento de cariño, aprecio e instinto protector similar al que él sentía por ese pequeño niño que solo anhelaba volver a su casa y ver al pequeño Sasuke dormir.

—No te preocupes Itachi, Sasuke está bien, tu madre está con él.

Itachi miró sorprendido al mayor con la duda en su mirada pero luego entendió que quizás era demasiado obvio y que su preocupación era fácil de descifrar por lo que solo asintió brevemente.

En otra parte del bosque dos hombres buscaban a sus hijos sabiendo que estaban por algún lugar de esa extensión de naturaleza.

—Va a anochecer si seguimos buscándolos así Fugaku-san, activar el sharingan y buscar su flujo de chakra sería lo más adecuado.

—Hmp, no imaginaba que costaría tanto encontrarlos Kagami, desaparecer o perderse de ese modo no es forma de actuar de un Uchiha, aunque sean niños.

Kagami rió ante la seriedad de Fugaku y lo lejos que llevaba su puesto de líder del clan, aunque igualmente tenía un poco de razón, no por el hecho de que como Uchihas no debían comportarse así, sino que simplemente no debían pues ambas madres estaban preocupadas. Una corazonada le decía que era cosa de su hijo Shisui pues Itachi siempre seguía a Shisui ya que le tenía cariño y respeto y su hijo a veces podía ser demasiado relajado, tanto como para acabar perdido en el bosque.

Un ruido alertó a ambos hombres cuando ya estaban a punto de activar el sharingan y cuando fueron hacia el lugar del que provino el sonido se encontraron con los dos chicos que los miraron sorprendidos y visiblemente aliviados.

—¡Papá!

Shisui corrió hacia su padre con intenciones de abrazarle pero luego recordó que se encontraba el líder del clan presente y que además su padre probablemente estuviera molesto así que simplemente se paró ante su progenitor y le sonrió ocultando el nerviosismo.

—Hola papa, Fugaku-san, Itachi y yo ya volvíamos a casa no era necesario que vinierais a buscarnos…

Fugaku enarcó una ceja y por un segundo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver el desparpajo con el que el hijo de Kagami se hacía el responsable y fingía no haberse perdido. Aquel que fue discípulo del Nidaime Hokage frunció el ceño haciendo que su hijo entendiera que no había colado.

—Os habéis perdido no finjas que lo tenias todo bajo control, ya sabes que eres transparente para mí y siempre sé si ocultas algo.

—Itachi, sabes que no debes ausentarte de este modo ni por tanto tiempo. — El líder del clan habló al fin y su hijo solo agachó un poco la cabeza disculpándose mientras los otros dos Uchihas miraban.

—Perdón, papá, no quería molestar ni preocupar.

—¡Fugaku-san! No regañe a Itachi, ha sido culpa mía. Yo le dije de adentrarnos y finalmente nos perdimos, ni siquiera llevaba mi equipo ninja conmigo y eso es una acción muy descuidada por mi parte, es todo culpa mía.

Kagami miró orgulloso a su hijo, por muy radiante y relajado que pudiera ser era un chico con un gran sentido del deber y la justicia, y un chico que quería mucho a ese pequeño niño con ojeras y cara seria.

Fugaku también sabía de la debilidad de Shisui por su hijo pero antes de que pudiera opinar el más pequeño de todos los presentes habló.

—En parte lo dicho por Shisui es cierto; él fue quien quiso venir al bosque pero yo pude haberme negado o haber sido consciente de que no era seguro sin armamento ninja, pero no lo hice. La culpa es de ambos.

Todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa al infante y después todos sonrieron, ese gesto había sido algo digno de la nobleza de Itachi por lo que realmente no sorprendió a nadie.

—Bueno, lo importante es que no os ha pasado nada así que podemos volver a casa. Aun así Shisui eres el mayor, tienes que ser más responsable, tu madre está muy enfadada y preocupada — habló Kagami con un claro miedo en el rostro ante las últimas palabras, miedo que llegó a su hijo el cual empezaba a temer la reprimenda de su madre.

Todos echaron a correr de rama en rama para llegar cuanto antes a la villa y entonteces el líder del clan Uchiha le habló a su hijo.

—Mikoto también está preocupada, y Sasuke parece echarte de menos, ha sido difícil conseguir que dejara de llorar, es como si notara tu ausencia.

Itachi miró sorprendido a su padre y la ilusión por las últimas palabras se hizo presente en su joven rostro. Después aumentó el ritmo poniéndose el primero siendo inmediatamente acompañado por Shisui. Ambos adultos miraron a sus hijos conscientes del gran lazo que mantenían y teniendo por seguro los grandes hombres y ninjas en los que se convertirían.

.

* * *

.

Me encanta el conjunto de Shisui e Itachi. Como amigos o primos, como esa relación hermano mayor-pequeño o como pareja. Sea como sea me encantan juntos.


	4. Gafas, caramelos y bakakashis

Sinceramente explorar las relaciones que pudieron tener los distintos Uchihas y que a priori no se muestran o no parecen ser viables me gusta mucho, si vivieron en al misma época es factible pensar que si pudieron tener relación.

_**Uchihas utilizados en el relato:**__ Obito, Itachi y Mikoto Uchiha._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**Gafas, caramelos y Bakakashis**

.

* * *

Obito andaba apresuradamente por las calles del barrio Uchiha, sin llegar a correr pero tampoco a paso normal. Aun tenía tiempo, le quedaban diez minutos hasta llegar al punto de reunión donde Minato-sensei los había reunido… bueno quizás no tenía tiempo. Pero el Uchiha no sabía cómo había pasado, la última vez que miró la hora le quedaban aun treinta minutos y ahora solo diez, ¿Dónde estaban esos veinte minutos perdidos?

De repente empezó a darse cuenta de donde había ido a parar su preciado tiempo: en primer lugar había visto a un gato y aunque muchos solieran ser animales ariscos ese era agradable y había dejado que lo tocara, luego había ayudado a un niño a buscar a su madre la cual solo estaba a una calle pero el niño estaba llorando y agobiándose por lo que no la buscaba, tras eso había pasado por la tienda de dulces y no pudo evitar entrar a comprar una bolsa de caramelos. Si, definitivamente ahí estaban los veinte minutos extraviados y ahora como de costumbre llegaba tarde y en su mente ya estaba imaginando la cara semi tapada de Kakashi regañándolo.

Siguió andando aumentando el ritmo hasta correr cuando una voz que le llamaba le hizo detenerse.

— ¡Obito-kun!

Obito miró a la mujer que le sonreía y a la cual había pasado en su carrera, después retrocedió los pasos para ponerse frente a ella y saludarla de forma cordial, no por nada era la esposa del líder del clan.

—Buenos días Mikoto-san, hola Itachi-kun.

El niño de casi tres años que se hallaba en los brazos de Mikoto le saludó con su pequeña mano haciendo que Obito se riera, ese niño era muy adorable y serio y no hablaba demasiado; sin embargo no se le veía un niño borde y era muy educado.

— ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa? —le preguntó sonriendo Mikoto pero entonces se percató de las gafas que llevaba el joven, esas gafas que ese niño siempre llevaba y parecían una parte más de su cuerpo — Ohh ¿todavía las usas?

Tras eso la mujer le quitó las gafas a Obito en un movimiento tan rápido que el chico no pudo evitarlo y solo frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—Voy a una reunión de mi equipo y si, aun las llevo y siempre lo haré así que por favor devuélvemelas o llegaré tarde.

Mikoto se rió mientras el pequeño Itachi la miraba balancear las gafas bastante alto de forma que Obito aun saltando no llegaba a alcanzarlas.

—Si llegas tarde es porque te has entretenido como cuando llegas a las reuniones del clan y ya estamos acabando. — la mujer le sacó la lengua riéndose del joven que ahora se sentía incomodo por el tema tocado ya que por todos era sabido que Obito Uchiha nunca llegaba a tiempo a una reunión del clan.

—Bu-bueno no es por gusto, siempre me pasa algo… — después recapacitó en que eso no tenía importancia, no cuando la cara de Bakakashi no cesaba de aparecer en su mente regañándole — ¡Ah! Pero eso no importa ahora, Mikoto-san por favor dámelas, si llego tarde Bakakashi me regañará y me da mucho coraje ¿Quién se cree?, luego Minato-sensei me mirará un poco molesto y me sentiré mal… pero entonces Rin me sonreirá como hace siempre porque ella si es buena, tan simpática y ¡Ah, que me enrollo! Devuélvemelas por favor.

Mikoto se reía al ver los discursos que se marcaba el chico y las caras tan cómicas que ponía: asco y desagrado para el tal "Bakakashi" pero admiración y mirada de bobo enamorado para Rin. En mitad de su risa la mano de Itachi entró en su campo de visión. El pequeño trataba de llamar a su madre y esta le hizo caso y cumplió lo que su hijo le pedía, que era bajar a suelo. Una vez en el suelo Itachi volvió a llamar a su madre para que esta se agachara y cuando lo hizo le quitó las gafas y se las tendió a Obito el cual todavía estaba renegando acerca de la bronca que le esperaba.

Obito se sorprendió al escuchar a Itachi decir "Toma" y darle las gafas, definitivamente ese niño era muy correcto y bueno. Tras pensar eso se acercó cogió sus gafas se las colocó y le revolvió el pelo a Itachi el cual en cuanto la mano de Obito dejó su cabeza volvió a peinarse el pelo despeinado.

—Muchas gracias Itachi-kun, tú si eres un niño bueno no como Mikoto-san — tras eso le sacó al lengua a Mikoto la cual sonreía con dulzura por la acción de Itachi de devolverle las gafas, luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dio al niño uno de los caramelos que había comprado — ten.

Tras eso se fue corriendo lo más rápido para que nadie más lo interrumpiera y la bronca de Kakashi solo durara unos cinco minutos, y es que Obito según el retraso ya sabía como de duraderas eran las broncas de su compañero de equipo.

Madre e hijo vieron al chico correr y alejarse y entonces Itachi volvió a reclamar los brazos de su madre la cual le sonreía.

— ¡Pero qué bueno que es mi niño!

—Le van a regañar por tu culpa, kachan. — tras eso abrió la envoltura del caramelo y se lo metió en la boca, demostrando una pequeña reacción de alegría al notar que era de fresa.

—Solo era una bromita, su sensei Minato es amigo mío, le explicaré que fue culpa mía. — Mikoto echó a andar aun riéndose de todo lo ocurrido, de lo alegre y simpático que era Obito y lo bueno y amable que era su hijo.

—Su amigo "Bakakashi" lo regañará.

—Cierto, pero la chica que le gusta le sonreirá con eso se le pasará todo. Como has sido muy bueno con Obito te voy a comprar dangos ¿qué me dices?

La carita de Itachi se emocionó como pocas veces hacía, quizás solo cuando jugaba con Shisui, dado que era un niño muy serio y Mikoto supo que definitivamente los dangos siempre serían el punto débil de su pequeño.

.

* * *

.

¿No es la cosita más mona del mundo Itachi de pequeño? *-* Escribir de él en esta época me gusta, a este Itachi no me da miedo abordarlo, de adulto si porque es tan característico y un personaje tan genial que me da miedo hacer un mal trabajo con él...

Bueno otro reato de Obito, no puedo evitarlo tengo debilidad. Obito vivió en esa época y en los sucesos del gaiden Itachi tenia tres años puesto que se llevan diez así que si podían conocerse.

Bakakashi y sus broncas xD


End file.
